This Time Around
by RyuArashi
Summary: Yugi reminisces about his and Yami's past relationship, Anzu tries her luck...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong me *sob* as much as I would love for it to. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo and Nas..I'm just playing around with the characters. If they really belonged to me, all the male characters would be running around with only loincloths and making out with each other, Anzu would be comatose, and Mai would be in a skimpy bikini……

Please don't sue. If you do, the only things you'll get are my student loans and dust bunnies from my jeans pocket...

****

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai and yaoi. Yes, **YAOI. This means boy lovin' boy! **If you don't like that sort of thing, what in the 13 hells are you doing here?! Click the back button, **_quick! _**

RyuArashi refuses to take responsibility for any foolish person that suffers any trauma from the contents of this story. So there. Be a good girl/boy and listen to your elders. You'll live longer that way….

A/N: Hi everyone! It's me, RyuArashi, with a new story that I hope will keep everyone glued to his or her seats...and make you fall in love with Yugi and Yami all over again..... I know, I know…I haven't updated on my other fics, and here I am, starting a new one….but this one has been in my notes for so long, that I just wanted to get started. The first three chapters have been thought out-I add more stuff as I type-but you get the idea. I welcome suggestions as the stories play out, on what kind of conflicts you'd like to see. The primary couple in this story is Yami and Yugi, with Seto and Jou as secondary. As much as I dislike original characters, they are numerous in this story as they help it along, and are causes of some of the conflicts in the story. Well, I hope everyone likes it. Please make sure you leave a review. It gives me more motivation and will power to continue a story!

**__**

This Time Around....

Summary: What would you do if someone you loved with your whole heart left you, telling you it was for your own good? Now, years later, they return wanting to rekindle what they had lost the first time around…Would you forgive and start anew? Or would you use this as an opportunity to let them experience the pain of abandonment and rejection? Romance/Angst, AU, OOC and original characters abound….

Chapter 1: Returning Home

"Kaname-sama, we will be reaching Tokyo International Airport in an hour. Is there anything you would like me to get you before we arrive?" Ichiro Takenaka asked his master, who was busy staring out of the window of the plane. The breathtakingly beautiful young man sighed, turned his exquisite, crimson colored eyes to the man, shook his head wearily and returned his gaze to the window. Bowing, the manservant left the brooding young man to his heavy thoughts.

The young man's companions-other members of his band-meanwhile, oblivious to his brooding, kept themselves busy by bandying and teasing one another, eating, sleeping-one member was even happily snoring, complete with drool, dead to the world-while others listened to music, or watched videos. Each person, somehow, found something to occupy themselves. This was one of the foremost advantages of owning a private jet. While expensive to maintain-the cost of the fuel alone was enough to feed a village of 1000 for 6 months somewhere in the world-it saved them the trouble of going commercial, and maintained their privacy. They didn't have to worry about rabid female fans, groupies and reporters sneaking into their cabin, wanting interviews, their tee shirts, panties or even their bare backsides and breasts signed. They didn't have to worry about fawning, over-zealous air attendants. Best of all, they didn't have to mingle with anyone they didn't want. Being overly wealthy had its benefits.

Kaname Atemu "Yami" Kagehito-better known to friends and family as Yami, and to the world and fans of the mega band Shadow Kiss as the "Dark Prince" or "Miya-sama" sighed heavily again, his ruby gaze not leaving the window for a moment. He was not really staring at anything in particular, being deep in thought as he was. Even if he wasn't, what was there to see except fluffy white clouds and blue sky? However, the gesture served a two- fold purpose: it kept his band mates, who also happened to be his closest friends- from bothering him too much and it told them what mood he currently was in. Everyone knew that when Yami was quiet, which he usually was anyway, he was brooding, thinking or planning. His brain was always busy contemplating_ something_. Yami came up with the most incredible songs and business strategies while in a bad mood. And there was no doubt he was in a rotten mood. 

Yami hadn't really been looking forward to returning to returning to Japan at all. Unfortunately, it was the last country in the last leg of their twenty-country world tour. It had been a long, grueling journey, but one that had made so much money that it was setting records in the record books. It was also going to be the last tour the band played. It was time that they turned to making more than music. Luckily, the band had provided most of the stake in venture, so they had reaped most of the benefits and rewards. Doing that had made them even wealthier than they already were, and the money they all had was nothing to sneeze at. Even if they all decided to stop making music and go their separate ways, none of them would ever go broke. Yami had seen to that. But that was beside the point.

For the most part, Yami loved performing. He loved singing and dancing, he loved playing to the crowd. The adoration of his fans didn't faze him. He barely noticed it. It was the feeling of giving his all, having the rhythm and pounding of the music go through his body that kept him going. He literally poured his soul, his very being into the music. That gave him a high that only one other person in the world was able to give him. The main reason he didn't want to go to Japan.

To tell the truth, it wasn't that he didn't want to see that person. There was nothing he wanted, _needed_, more. But Japan brought back painful memories. It was, after all, where he had left half of his soul and heart behind….

**__**

Seven Years Ago

They had been having the argument for a week.

"Let me come with you, Yami! I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you!"

"No, Yugi. What kind of life would you have with me? I'm taking a tremendous risk, my love. There's no guarantee that I'll even succeed in getting into the music business. My father disowned me, koi. Not only that, we'll be in a foreign country, where we don't know anyone. How will I take care of you?"

"I'm not a child, you know. I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not saying that you are. I would be the first to attest to that. I love you. More than life itself, ore no hikari. But you're still in school. I want you to stay and finish your studies. How will I justify your dropping out of school to your jii-chan?"

"In case no one has noticed, I'm nearly an adult. A young one, but still an adult. It's my choice whether I want to go to college or not! I love you, Yami. I want to be beside you wherever you go, wherever you may be. You know that. How can you stand there, pretty as you please, and tell me you're leaving me to go to another country?! It's not like you're just going to Hokkaido! It's not like I can hop onto a shinkansen to come see you! You're going to America! A country that is 14 hours away by plane! Then you stand there saying this is the best thing for me…. That's the last thing _anyone_ wants to hear!"

Yugi, by now had lost his patience. He darted forward and began to hit Yami's chest with his fists, tears pouring down his delicate, porcelain face, making his gorgeous violet eyes even more luminous than they usually were. Under normal circumstances, Yugi was a gentle, cheerful person. He was the kind of person that illuminated wherever he happened to be, and he despised violence in any form-never mind that he had been taking kung-fu classes for the past four years, something that Yami and his grandfather had blackmailed him into doing because of his issues with bullies-the main reason why Yugi hated violence so much. Nevertheless, Yami made no move to stop him. He knew his young lover was hurting, and this was the only way he knew to alleviate his pain. It would take much than this to hurt him, and he really didn't mind. No, it was what he was putting Yugi through that was killing him. Yami got the shock of his life at Yugi's next words.

"Do you love me, Yami? Do you really, really love me like you always claim, like you did just now?"

Yami froze. In all the time he and Yugi had been together-and in all respects, it had been a long while-Yugi had never, ever questioned his love for him. Not even for a moment.

"Yugi….."

"Yami…It wasn't meant to be a rhetorical question. Answer me…please."

Yami took a deep breath. He had a feeling his answer was very important to his young lover. It most likely would be the turning point in their relationship. Yami looked down into the beautiful violet eyes he had fallen hard for the first time he saw them, and that had bewitched him and held him captive for as long as he could remember. And gave his answer.

"Yes Yugi, my love, my precious light….I love you. I really do love you with everything I am. I love you more than life itself."

"Then why? Tell me why you're leaving me behind, Kaname Kagehito!" Yugi exclaimed, clinging desperately to Yami. "I love you so much, Mi-chan. How do you expect me to stay here meekly, while you're over there?" 

Yami enfolded Yugi in his arms, burying his face in the tri-colored strands of hair so like his own, instead of answering. He then plunged his fingers in the boy's hair; entangling them amongst the long, fine strands. He had always loved Yugi's hair…Just another one of the myriad things about Yugi that always turned him on. He then brought up slim, tanned fingers to trace the delicate, beautiful face before him. An index finger was used to thoroughly examine each feature on the face. His intense crimson eyes narrowed subtlely as if he wanted to memorize Yugi's features individually. At last, he released his hold on Yugi's hair, and cupped his cheeks, rubbing the pink, pouty lips gently, before lowering his head and kissing the younger boy hungrily with all the love, passion and lust he felt for him. Yugi returned the embrace enthusiastically, intertwining his arms around Yami's neck tightly. Gods, how he loved Yami. 

Yugi's protests and pleadings were getting to Yami, weakening his resolve to leave the boy behind….But he couldn't take Yugi with him, no matter how much he wanted to,_ needed_ to. He and Yugi, ever since they had met, had never spent much time apart because both couldn't stand the thought of not being near the other. But the situation at hand was so much different from what they had encountered before.

As much as he loved Yugi, hre couldn't, with a clear conscience, separate the boy from his grandfather. It would literally kill the old man. Yugi was all he had the family he had left. Unlike Yami, who had a bevy of siblings and whose his parents were still alive, Yugi had lost both his parents in a car accident when he was just four years old, which was why he had ended up with his grandfather.

Sugoroku heartily disapproved of Yami-he had heard the rumors and knew all about Yami's situation with his father, and how he refused to join his family's business, instead concentrating more on his music and Yugi. The old man considered Yami a very bad influence on his grandson. But as gentle, kind and loving as Yugi was, he also had stubborn streak a mile wide, and was just as strong willed when he felt the situation called for it; and he had refused to give Yami up, much to his grandfather's dismay.

Yami knew what Sugoroku thought of him, and he didn't much care. Yugi's-and his mother and siblings' opinions- were what concerned him for the most part. But he had this knack for knowing what people felt and thought, a sort of telepathic and empathic ability he figured he inherited from his mother. But as he got to know the Mutou's better, he realized how much love existed between Yiugi and his grandfather. It was a relationship he wished he had with his own father. But his mother and siblings made up for that lack-but it didn't stop him from being wistful at times.

Yami pulled away from the kiss, letting go at the last moment, as air had become a concern. Limpid, violet eyes looked up at him in adoration, an emotion he returned fervently. There was nothing he loved more than kissing, cuddling and making love with Yugi. Each time with his beloved was like the first time, with an element of familiarity. Yugi was a sensual, passionate lover, his sexiness enhancing more as he grew, and his training in the martial arts added to the already natural grace he had. Yami loved touching him; sliding his hands all over his lithe, smooth physique. Yugi made him feel loved and powerful, a feeling that made Yami feel very protective and possessive toward him. He hated anyone other than himself or Sugoroku looking at him. Yugi had found this all very amusing and sweet, which made Yami love him all the more. A shaft of resentment lanced thorough his body. Yugi and his music were the most important things in the world to him. Why did he have to give up one for the other? Why couldn't he have both? 

Yami knew the answer, of course. There was no way he could come between Yugi and his grandfather, no matter how much he loved the younger boy. The last thing he wanted was resentment between Sugoroku and Yugi. He didn't want to put his lover in a position where he had to choose between the two people he loved the most in the world. Yami didn't want to be the reason for any rift to develop between them. Thus Yami's taking away Yugi's choice. But he chose not to tell Yugi this. 

Yugi laid his head on Yami's muscular chest, draping his arms around the older boy's waist, listening to his heartbeat. Yugi had stopped crying by now. Deep down in his heart of hearts, he knew Yami was going to leave him behind, despite how much he cried, begged or pleaded. Yami was one of those people that once they made a decision, it took an act of the gods for them t o change their minds. Regardless of what went on between them now. He was resolved and resigned to the inevitable. He figured he would make the most of the time they had left together. But he doubted he would ever forgive and forget, and he told Yami so.

Yami was saddened, but he knew that was the probable outcome of his decision. He understood his lovers' anger and pain-he felt like beating himself up for putting Yugi through this kind of pain. He felt he deserved much more for doing this to Yugi.

"Yugi…"

"Yes, Mi-chan?"

"I love you."

Yugi sniffled, then buried his face in Yami's shirt, and held him close. He began to cry quietly, again. "I know, Mi-chan, I know….I love you, too. So much….so very much…." He began to sob.

Yami wanted to start crying, too. Tears moistened the corner of his eyes, and they ached with the strain of holding them back. But he found it difficult to express his emotions. He also figured that he had to be strong for the both of them, and if he should breakdown, he would throw caution to the wind, and take Yugi with him. He buried his face in Yugi's hair again.

"If I had a choice, itoshii, you know there's no question of me leaving you behind….I would take you with me in a heart beat…." Yami whispered brokenly.

"You do have a choice, Mi-chan.."

"Yes, but the consequences of that choice…it doesn't bear thinking about. Please, Yugi…I know I don't deserve it, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me…." Yami lifted his head and gently grasped the younger boy's pointed chin. He tilted his face up, looking into amethyst eyes, rubbing a slender finger across his lips.

Yugi drew a deep breath, and leaned into Yami, bring up his arms to circle Yami's neck, tears still coursing down his face. "I…don't forgive you." Yami gasped, and then his shoulders slumped. Yugi continued. "However, I love you…I will always love you, which is why I will never forgive you. But I want you to make love to me, Kaname Atemu Kagehito. I want to feel you inside me….I want one last chance to feel you, remember you….what it's like when we're together…."

Yami smiled sadly, and kissed his younger lover passionately. He could never refuse Yugi anything.

That last night they were together, was a night Yami would never forget. He and Yugi had made love for hours, in every position possible, in every room of Yami's apartment. Yugi had cried, sobbed and clung desperately to Yami, and Yami had done the same as he thrust into Yugi, the pleasure overwhelming his already beleaguered senses and emotions. Finally the exhausting bouts of lovemaking, they both had fallen asleep, bodies entwined around the other.

Two days later, heart splintering into innumerable pieces, Yam Kagehito left for America, leaving his beloved Yugi behind.

"Kaname-sama…Kaname-sama?"

Ichiro's smooth, cultured voice broke into Yami's thoughts, bringing his painful recollections to a screeching halt. He couldn't decide whether to be happy or pissed off at the interruption. He turned his eyes away from the window, raising a well-shaped eyebrow at his manservant's query.

"Hai, Ichiro-san. What is it?"

"The pilot said to tell you we will be arriving the airport in a few minutes. However, it seems we hit a low-pressure system, and the ride will be bumpy. He apologizes if the landing is unpleasant."

Yami frowned thoughtfully and then sighed. "I see…well, there isn't anything we can do about that. Have you informed the others? Jounouchi tends to get airsickness whenever we have such movement in an airplane."

"Hai. I administered his medication for it as soon as the pilot contacted me, Kaname-sama. He seems to be holding up very well."

Yami nodded. "It seems everything is in order, then. You go buckle up too, Ichiro-san. Thank you." Ichiro smiled at his young employer and bowed. "As you wish, Kaname-sama."

He replied. Ichiro-Takenaka adored his young master-he was a very kind young man. No one he knew that was employed by the young master had ever regretted it, nor left his employ willingly or complained. He was an easy person to work for, which was why all his employees were frighteningly loyal and devoted to him, unlike his master's sire….

So this was it. Kaname Atemu Kagehito, the Dark Prince was returning to Japan…the land of his birth, the land of his love. Yami was definitely not looking forward to it. But he had never been one to run away from his problems, no matter how difficult or painful. He mentally prepared to face what he had left behind. His family, his responsibilities…..His Yugi.

TBC….

Next time: Yugi's story, and preparation for a big party!


	2. Chapter 2:Yugi's story and party prepara...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong me *sob* as much as I would love for it to. It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo and Nas..I'm just playing around with the characters. If they really belonged to me, all the male characters would be running around with only loincloths and making out with each other, Anzu would be comatose, and Mai would be in a skimpy bikini……

Please don't sue. If you do, the only things you'll get are my student loans and dust bunnies from my jeans pocket...

****

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai and yaoi. Yes, **YAOI. This means boy lovin' boy! **If you don't like that sort of thing, what in the 13 hells are you doing here?! Click the back button, **_quick! _**

RyuArashi refuses to take responsibility for any foolish person that suffers any trauma from the contents of this story. So there. Be a good girl/boy and listen to your elders. You'll live longer that way….

A/N: Well, here I am again! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of This Time Around. A little explanation about our characters….I would very much like to thank everyone that reviewed: jkateel, (I adore your stories! Pls update soon!), Sansi, Kawaii-Baka-Neko, Miami-chan and Fairy of Fortune….You guys rock! This chapter is dedicate to you! Thanks so much for your kind words! The rest of you readers….REVIEW!!!! I like to know who's reading my stories. I also encourage e-mails and feedback…I like to think I'm a friendly gal….

This story is set in an A/U. Unfortunately, there won't be any mention of the Millennium items. There will be Duel Monsters, but only in passing, as they are the basis of Kaiba's company, and a part of Yami's business holdings, as well as Sugoroku's shop. We will be seeing bits and pieces of Yami's past (not Egypt, though. He does have ties to Egypt, it will be explained more as the story develops) and the reasons why he has problems with his family and how he met Yugi. 

Anyway, we'll see more of Yami and Yugi's past as the story continues. Now on with the show!

Chapter 2: Party Preparations

"Yugi-sama! Yugi-sama….!"

Yugi Mutou cringed as he heard his name being yelled. He didn't really want to be found, which was why he was ensconced in an out of the way corner in the huge attic of the Nagareboshi Gallery. He was hoping against hope that no one would think to look for him there. But knowing the relentless tenaciousness of the girl calling his name, he didn't think he stood a chance.

Things had become quite hectic, what with the preparations for his art showing and the after party that was to follow in a couple of weeks. It seemed quite a lot of people were looking forward to the occasion. It was all together quite surprising and very over whelming for Yugi, who in his wildest dreams, never imagined that his dabbling with paints as a hobby and sanity-saver would become such a huge sensation. He had been shocked when he had learned that just one of his paintings fetched anywhere between sixty to two hundred thousand yen. The thing was, no one he told ever believed he had fallen into painting by accident-and necessity.

To say the first couple of months after his lover, Yami Kagehito, had left him behind to go pursue his music career in America was hell would be an understatement.

The first week after Yami had left, he had cried. He cried the **_whole_** week. He had shed so many tears that he had quite alarmed his grandfather, who was afraid he would fall ill and die of dehydration. Sugoroku had to resort to trickery to get him to their family physician, who had sedated him, and promptly admitted him into the hospital. While at the hospital, he had been hooked up to tubes that passed intravenous saline liquid directly into his body to replenish all the electrolytes he had lost. He had remained in the hospital for a week.

Their family physician, Dr. Aoyama, had very sternly forbade him from shedding any more tears and threatened to have his tear ducts removed if he did. The doctor had been very serious. Yugi had agreed, albeit under duress. He had still cried from time to time, but he made sure to do so in the privacy of his bathroom, and never where Sugoroku could see him.

Three weeks after the hospital debacle, he had fallen into depression. His appetite suffered, as well as his overall well-being. Since he wasn't allowed to cry, there was no other way for him to express his sorrow. Once again, he seriously alarmed his grandfather, who promptly, when he finally realized Yugi was not ready to get out of his funk or rather _couldn't_ get out of his funk, at least not without professional help, had taken it upon himself to ask Yugi's college for an indefinite leave of absence. It helped that Yugi was an excellent student; and had stellar grades. The only reassurance his guidance counselor had needed was that Yugi would return to finish his studies in computer science and design and graphic arts (he was a double major)-a throwback to his love of games, puzzles and drawing. After making sure that Yugi's college career wouldn't be derailed, Sugoroku had resorted to trickery again to get Yugi to see a psychologist.

The road to recovery and making a normal life without Yami had been long and hard. He and Yami had depended on each so much, especially in terms of emotional support. Yugi adored his grandfather of course, but it just wasn't the same. The love one had for a partner and for a parent…well, they were just different. To Yugi, Yami was much, much more than just a lover. He had been a mentor, someone to look up to, and someone who protected him and loved him, faults and all.

To any other person, taking Yami's departure so hard was stupid and insane. Yami was just a boyfriend. People come and go. But really, it wasn't so surprising to Yugi. It was actually very simple and apparent to him.

Yami had been the center of his life and world, next to his grandfather.

Yugi had always been a not-so-normal child. For one thing, he had always been tiny for his age, genetics having had their fun at his expense. While everyone around him had been growing in leaps and bounds, he basically stayed the same when he reached age ten. His grandfather had smiled sympathetically and even laughed when the ten-year-old Yugi had taken to eating vegetables twice a day so he could grow like the kids in his school did. His life was further complicated by the fact that he was very intelligent, and all his teachers adored him, which for some strange reason, alienated his schoolmates and caused him to become a target for bullies. Yugi had no friends, and was basically alone. Yami had come into his life at a time he had needed someone like him the most.

Ironically enough, it was an encounter with a particularly vicious bully that had brought Yugi and Yami together, and changed both their lives forever.

When Yugi had first taken up with Yami, back in high school, Sugoroku had at first thought it was one of those teenage crushes. Everyone knew teenage boys had sex on the brain, and their hormones had basically gone haywire. He wasn't too pleased at first to find out that his beloved grandson was bi-sexual. But having lived long enough to see everything under the sun, he hadn't protested _too_ loudly. Then he found out that Yami was a _bouchama*_-basically a boy who was heir to a conglomerate and whose family had way too much money for their own good-and everyone else's around them. He had heartily disapproved of the Kagehito boy, as Sugoroku had first referred to Yami and he had never heard anything good at all about the boy's sire. So it was safe to assume the boy would be as bad, if not worse- as boys like that had been indulged all their lives. It was a given, as Sugoroku had yelled at Yugi when he had found out he was dating Yami. 

For the first time in the twelve years Yugi had lived with his grandfather, Yugi had defied the old man's wishes.

"No, jii-chan, I won't break up with Yami!"

"What did you say?! Yugi, he's a bouchama! I'm pretty sure he's leading you on! Boys like that are never serious, and they almost always have someone else in the wings!"

"Jii-chan, my boyfriend is gay….I seriously doubt he has a fiancée…" 

"Whatever…in any case, this isn't the time for you to be entangled in some doomed romance! You have to face your studies. You have no time to be experimenting or dating, or whatever they call it now….You have to face your studies!"

"You don't understand, jii-chan! I love him. I love him very much.!" Yugi yelled back at his grandfather in exasperation and defiance. Kami, it was difficult getting a point across to his grandfather when he was like this..!

Sugoroku was taken aback. Yugi had never, ever expressly refused to do what he asked him to do before. His grandson was actually an unusually well behaved boy. He never rebelled, never yelled or raised his voice. He never stayed out late; he didn't even have any friends, and didn't seem to be even interested in a lot of the things boys his age were interested in, preferring to read, play games and draw. So for him to actually yell and defy him…well, maybe the boy was serious. But still, he had to put a stop to what he felt was going to be a very detrimental relationship to his much loved grandson.

Sugoroku snorted and folded his arms. "Love? Please, grandson, you are only fourteen years old. What do you know of such things?"

Yugi scowled at him. "I'd rather you didn't patronize me, jii-chan. I know all about love." Yugi walked to a window, looking out, but not really seeing anything. His mind was just full of hurt and confusion. Why wouldn't jii-chan understand and accept his choice? "I know he loves me and that I love him back. Even if he didn't feel that way about me, I'd still love him with all my heart." Yugi turned back to face his grandfather. "How could I not? He saved my life, jii-chan…." Yugi finished quietly. 

Sugoroku stared at his grandson in apprehension and confusion. "What do you mean by that statement, Yugi? Did something happen that you didn't tell me about?"

Yugi sighed. "Yes, jii-chan. Something did happen. Remember that night two months ago when I stumbled in? You patched me up, remember?"

Sugoroku nodded, remembered anger twisting his face into an angry scowl. "You had just had a run-in with bullies as usual. I do remember being very angry and upset at the time. Did something else happen in addition to that?"

"Yes…." Yugi hung his head. "Yami told me to let you know, but I didn't want you worry….and I knew you wouldn't let the issue go, at least not this time. You probably would have called the police, but that would have made an already bad situation even worse, trust me…."

"So, what happened, then?" the elderly male demanded impatiently.

"My tormentors apparently had enough of my escaping them, so they decided to ambush me a few blocks not far from school…..they were very serious this time, jii-chan. They brought along all sorts of weapons. The leader of the bunch, Keisuke Hattoru, was about to carve me up like a Christmas turkey. He had two of his goons hold me while he brandished his knife. I started yelling hysterically…before I knew it; Yami had arrived on the scene with some friends of his. He had heard me yelling and came to see what was wrong. I was so lucky that day, jii-chan. The area around our school is usually deserted by six o'clock. Apparently, Yami had been looking for Keisuke…they're enemies, and it seemed this same boy had done the same thing to a relative of his friends'. Yami had heard Keisuke was around the area, which was why he was able to rescue me. And the rest you know."

Sugoroku was stunned. He stared at Yugi in horror. "Yugi…how could you hide such a thing from me?! What if Yami hadn't appeared on the scene? You could have been seriously hurt, or Kami forbid, **_dead_**!"

Yugi sighed again. "But there was no harm done, jii-chan. I really didn't want to worry you. You already do enough of it as it is. Especially about me…"

"That's not true, Yugi. You are my beloved only grandson. How could I not worry? There's no parent on this earth that doesn't worry about their offspring, unless they're dead or crazy. We will always worry, no matter what age our children are." By this time, Sugoroku had the boy clutched to his diminutive body, worry creating a furrow in his brows. "Promise me….promise me you won't hide such things from me again, Yugi."

"Jii-chan…"

"Promise me!"

"Very well…I promise. But I have something to ask in return. Please give Yami a chance…." Yugi turned his eyes to his grandfather in supplication.

Sugoroku frowned, and grumbled in response. Yugi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Jii-chan?"

Sugoroku realized he had no choice. Yugi was a very good judge of character…but a person named 'Yami'…

"Very well, grandson, You may date him…but no hanky-panky….!"

"Jii-chan!"

Sugoroku ignored his furiously blushing grandson and continued as if Yugi hadn't spoken. "You are still too young to be engaging in that sort of thing….though I can't see how you can fall in love with a person named 'Yami'…it doesn't bode well…"

Yugi forgot his embarrassment and laughed at his grandfather's grumbling. "It's just a nickname, jii-chan. His real name is Kaname. His family and friends call him Yami because of the color of his skin and his quiet, enigmatic nature…." Yugi's voice drew to a slow stop. The young teen had closed his eyes, a smile playing about his perfect, rosebud shaped mouth. Sugoroku quirked a grayed eyebrow. Apparently, his grandson had started to indulge in a fantasy involving his new boyfriend. This Yami character had to be something if his usually down-to-earth grandson was dreamily fantasizing about him. The old man shrugged. If the boy made Yugi happy, who was he to object?

While Sugoroku was not pleased at the relationship, he was ecstatic that Yugi was happy. Yugi had always had a hard time making and keeping friends. He had despaired at his grandson ever making any. He had watched, unhappily, as his bright, loving, and friendly grandson turned from a happy little boy to the quiet loner he had been before he had met this unknown boy. It had made him so angry as to how cruel children could be to someone they deemed different than they. And what made it worse was that it was behavior they emulated from the adults around them.

Sugoroku smiled at his grandson's antics. It was very refreshing to see Yugi bubbling with happiness like this. In any case, for him to get a romantic interest at such a young age and to another male…well, it bore careful watching.

He finally got to meet the much cooed and talked about Yami Kagehito-and he was shocked and impressed.

Not only was the boy unbelievably handsome, it seemed his fondness for his grandson was genuine, and it was apparent how much he adored Yugi. He was strangely solicitous of the younger boy and treated him like he was handling delicately spun glass. Now the emotion the elder Mutou had to battle was…jealousy. Yugi had found someone else to devote his time, love and energy to. These new feelings did nothing to endear Yami to him…not one bit. But for Yugi's sake, he managed to hide it. Yami made Yugi very happy, and that was all that mattered to Sugoroku….for now. 

+++++++++++++++++

Yugi shook his head briskly, trying to banish his memories. Whatever else transpired between him and Yami, they had been extremely happy with each other, until the day Yami departed for America. 

Over the years, Yugi had finally come to an understanding of what Yami had been thinking. At least the reasoning behind why Yami had refused to take him along. 

A couple of years ago-about four years after Yami's departure, Sugoroku had fallen seriously ill. All the doctors Yugi had ferried him to all came to one conclusion-old age. His grandfather's age was finally catching up to him, and his body was naturally worn out. Yugi had vehemently refused to accept the verdict that his happy-go-lucky, cheerful, loving, game genius of a grandfather was going to die. There was no way in the world he was going to wait for his grandfather to depart the world of the living.

Of course, he knew his beloved grandfather was going to die one day. But not now. He wasn't ready! He had hoped to give Sugoroku a couple of great-grandchildren to bounce his knee and spoil. He could get married- he was bi-sexual, after all. But after having Yami as a partner for so long, he knew that would never happen. He was going to adopt. But now….

Yugi had nursed his grandfather with fierce love, devotion and tenderness that surprised no one that knew him. By the time all this happened, he had finished his degrees, and was starting to gain recognition in the art world for his beautiful, surrealistic art that had elements of dark emotions, but called out to people anyway. Much to everyone's relief, Sugoroku had recovered slowly, but surely. 

Yugi finally realized that if his beloved Yami had acquiesced to his demands and taken him along, he would have never been able to be there for Sugoroku the way the old man had been there for him during the dark days that had followed after Yami's departure. If his grandfather had died while he had been away, it would have been a blow Yugi would have never been able to recover from, despite Yami's support and love.

It had taken Yugi a very long time to accept this truth-but by then, he had burned his bridges with his former lover.

Over the years, Yami had tried contacting him, but Yugi had still been so hurt by his decision to leave that he had rebuffed his loves' apologetic overtures. Yami and his band had gotten to a critical stage in their development and couldn't leave the States for any amount of time unless it had to do with business. But Yugi hadn't known this at the time, and felt Yami didn't care enough to even return in person to try to patch things up.

Now, he regretted behaving like a spoilt brat. This hadn't stopped him from buying everything and anything about Shadow Kiss, though. He had all their albums-all six of them-and various paraphernalia. He watched all their videos and couldn't get over how beautiful and photogenic Yami was on camera.

He had heard Yami's band was coming to Domino-cho for a concert. It was going to be the hottest the city had ever seen. Yugi didn't think he was going to go; he hated crowds and the squished together feeling, not to talk of the smell of sweat and overly ripe bodies.

Yugi laid his forehead on the glass of the attic's single, large window and sighed wearily. He had forgiven Yami his departure. What he couldn't forgive, though, was how the choice was taken away from him. Forget the fact that he had been able to be with his grandpa when he needed him the most. The least Yami could have done was explain his reasoning-though Yugi doubted he would have listened. But he could have at least tried. Well, that was a moot point, now. He was sure Yami would have found a new lover by now. Yugi smiled to himself sadly. He and Yami had never been able to keep their hands off each other. Yami had been a horny bastard, and had never been able to control himself around Yugi or go without sex for long. How he had been able to wait till Yugi was seventeen before making love to him was a huge mystery….

"Yugi-sama! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" An overly cheerful voice interrupted Yugi's introspection. Yugi groaned silently. Anzu Mazaki, his assistant and all round gofer, had found him. She was a cheerful, blue-eyed, red-haired young woman, who also happened to be the niece of the gallery owner, Takeshi Kawamura. A dancer by profession, she was also a rising artist in her own right, who also happened to have a crush on Yugi, something her uncle actively encouraged. Takeshi was very fond of Yugi, and he also had a suspicion the man also wanted him. The two of them knowingly or unknowingly (one could never tell with the two of them) made his life a living hell.

Yugi did nothing to encourage the Anzu and Takeshi's amorous feelings for him. In fact, he was quite standoffish, though in a very nice way. Yugi didn't have a mean bone in his beautiful body, and he had never been able to be deliberately rude to people. He hadn't been raised that way, was his reasoning.

Reasoning that probably didn't help his situation one bit. He supposed they thought he was fair game, since he never showed any interest or inclination to date any one, male or female.

In retrospect, Yugi thought it was inevitable. Yami, as a lover, was _very_ hard to top in the looks or the wealth department, though if he thought about it, the young genius billionaire, Seto Kaiba, could give his Yami a run for his money. But he had heard rumors that the billionaire had a lover he was extremely crazy about. No one had been able to confirm it though, since the young billionaire was also famous for being very reclusive and protective of his privacy. Yugi sighed. He missed Yami so very much. He had been one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Even to this day, though it had been seven years, he still couldn't recall seeing anyone as handsome and sexy as his former lover had been. 

While Yugi continued woolgathering, Anzu continued to chatter. Getting no replies to her questions, she finally noticed that Yugi wasn't paying her any attention. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Yugi-sama!" Startled, Yugi turned to her in surprise. "Anzu? You're still here?" Anzu narrowed her blue eyes at him. He sighed inwardly.

He had been trying to avoid the overly amorous young woman all day, but she had a knack for locating him. He wondered if she had planted a homing device on him or something. He made a mental note to buy a metal detector and inspect his clothing just to make sure.

He really hadn't wanted to be found, especially by her. He was already nervous and full of anxiety because of the upcoming showing. He totally hated this-energy that he was supposed to use to get work done was being expended in trying to avoid her. He always cursed his inability to be mean. At least, he could give a reason for being that way-everyone knew artists were eccentric. Anzu annoyed him to no end. She talked a lot, flirted with him and also batted her eyelashes, making her look like she had dirt in her eye. Didn't anyone tell her those ploys never worked on smart guys? While she was attractive, Yugi was totally not interested in her, and she gave him a headache.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all day! And now when I found you, you weren't even paying attention to me!" 

'What is it, Anzu-chan? I thought we were done with all the art placements. If whatever you're going to say to me isn't an emergency, I would appreciate being left alone for the time being. I'm trying to finish this particular painting in time for the showing. I don't have time to chat with you. What are you doing here, anyway?" He used a cool tone of voice, hoping it would dissuade any amorous behavior she may have been planning to indulge in. The girl cringed.

"I…I'm sorry, Yugi-sama…I didn't mean to be forward. I was only trying to deliver a messageTakeshi-ji-san wanted me to deliver to you." Anzu replied, apparently chastised. Now Yugi felt like an oaf. But he wasn't going to apologize. Maybe this would dissuade the girl from playing those games with him? He didn't think so. Anzu was nothing if not tenacious. He grunted in response, turning to his painting. 

"So? What was the message Takeshi-san wanted you to tell me?"

"He wanted to know how many guests you were going to invite to the after party, and for me to get a list from you. The guest list for the showing is complete. Everyone who is anyone is coming."

"I already knew that. All the movers and shakers of Domino-cho, huh? So? Why does he need a list? He can just duplicate it for the party."

"Well, Takeshi-ji-san wanted the party to be more exclusive. He said there was to be a surprise…..I'm not sure myself what it is. Also, he said wanted to start making preparations. You know, calling the caterers, decorators and the other stuff….."

Yugi thought about that for a moment. Over the years, he had finally begun making friends, especially after he got to University. Being in college was totally different from high school, and he had a close circle of friends now, many of which weren't even from Japan. They were the ones that helped him with his language studies and helped feed his obsession with Shadow Kiss.

"Sou ne…I'd have to think a bit about that. How soon does Takeshi-san want the list?"

"Well, the whole event is going to in about two and half months. Takeshi-ji-san says the sooner we begin preparations, the better. That means less time for things to go wrong. Rushed events never turn out right. So, about a week."

"Sounds like he's talking from experience. That's okay….I should be able to come up with a fairly comprehensive list by then…..Wakatta. Tell him I'll fax it to him as soon as I compile it."

Anzu smiled coyly, her body movements becoming sultry as she drew nearer to Yugi. "Ah…Yugi-sama…..there's no need for you to go through all that trouble. I can come over and get it _personally_…." It seemed she had forgotten the abrupt welcome Yugi had given her a few minutes ago.

Yugi eyed the girl apprehensively, at the same time subtly moving away from her. It looked Anzu was getting ready to plaster herself to him. Kami…how was he going to get rid of the girl without embarrassing both of them?

Just then, his cell phone rang. Yugi was so relieved, he almost hooped in joy. Anzu pouted, and straightened and looked away, folding her arms in annoyance. Yugi ignored her, turning his back on her to take his call.

"Moshi-moshi, Mutou desu…."

:_Yugi?_

"Ji-chan? Is everything okay?"

As soon as Sugoroku had recovered to Yugi's satisfaction, he had gotten cell phones for the both of them. It was a way for Yugi to check on his grandfather, and to keep track of him. He had also hired two people to help with the store. The Kame Game Shop had become extremely successful, as the years had gone by. Sugoroku hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had needed and was grateful for the help, as he wasn't strong enough anymore to do the heavy lifting needed in the store.

After conversing with his grandfather for about 10 minutes, Yugi dropped cut the connection, laughing softly. Apparently, an old flame had dropped in unexpectedly and invited Sugoroku to come visit her at her grandson's house, which was about 3 hours from Domino-cho. It was going to be an overnight trip, and he didn't expect to be back until tomorrow evening. Yugi had teased the old man, but he was happy that his grandfather was being active again.

Turning back to Anzu, who, by now was busy tapping her foot, Yugi stared at her for a moment and shook his head.

"Anzu, I'm leaving. Was there anything else?"

"Yugi-samaaa…." The girl whined. "I thought you wanted to finish that painting!"

Yugi snorted. "Too many distractions…" he stared pointedly at Anzu, who had the grace to flush in shame.

"I can finish it later. Is there anything else? I need to leave soon, but I won't have the time to clean my brushes. Why don't you do that for me? And tell Takeshi-san I'll get on the list thing as soon as possible." Yugi continued, dipping the said brushes in the water container he retained for resting his used brushes in.

Anzu sighed. "Hai, Yugi-sama." She picked up the brush container and started picking up the stuff Yugi had been using while painting. Yugi moved away, cleaning his hands on a rag. He balled up the piece of cloth and was about to throw it in a nearby garbage can and walk away when Anzu called out to him again.

"Yugi-sama!"

He turned to face her. "Nani, Anzu-chan?"

"Who are you bringing to the party? Have you a partner, yet?"

Yugi held a delicate hand to his head. "Anzu…the whole event is still in two months. I've been trying to finish all the paintings we need for that same event. I haven't **_had_** time to think of that! Weren't you the one that just told me your uncle needs my guest list?! You know what? I don't know! Leave me alone. And don't ask me that question again until after I finish all the paintings. You got me?" With that, Yugi turned on his heel and stalked away. He didn't bother to look back. If he had, he would have seen Anzu's mouth agape.

She discovered too late that Yugi Mutou harbored a temper. A nasty one at that. 

Anzu sighed in joy. Damn…she wanted him more, now than ever.

TBC

So, how are you guys liking this so far? Come on people, pleaaaassseee!!! Read and review! How will I know whether this is working or not if you don't give me feedback? ***tears in eyes * **Please?

Next time: Yami arrives in Japan…..


End file.
